With the increased prevalence of mobile devices such as smart phones and tablet computers comes the desirability to use them in particular contexts, such as while driving a vehicle or riding as a passenger in one. However, present principles recognize that current user interfaces that are presentable on such mobile devices to undertake certain functions that may be useful while driving are often difficult and indeed distracting to invoke and manipulate (e.g., owing to their complexity and/or their “cluttered” appearance) while driving.